Avatarca Rising
by DragonLover123456789123
Summary: Arca and his bduddies go to the Avatar world! What wil Arca do there as the special Secret One?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: the beginnining/p

A long long long LONG long long LONG time ago in a land very very VERRYYY very very far away that is actually in an diferent univers, there was a baby born on day!

This baby name was Arca Nist. Arca Nist of the Water Tribne. Ths was the world of bendersand avatars. And the day arca was born, the avvatar, Avatar Briettany, died. This made the world very sad. Everyone cried. "Who is our next avatar" said the entire world.

No one knew. But arca was only 1 hour old and he knew. He was a baby but he was a gifted baby who knew he was the avatar. He could bend elements. But not just four elements. Yes you see bceaucse on the seam day more babes were born and there were alls pecial!

there were hte four babesi born: Flame was born as the new princes of the fire land place. She would oen day be fire lord flame. Tide was actually bob as the twin brothetre of arca nist in the water tribe. Earth was Earth Kingdom. And finally Wind was Air Nomad because he was air even tho his name was wind not air, because wind is air that's jst windy. It makes sense yeah.

Then there were the special babies born. Ice, shadow, light, glade, plague, storm. They were special babies becaause they were NEW ELEMENTS! They were the only nes who could bend their elements. From thad day waterbneders could no longer bend ice because tht was ice's job. That very day al kinds of natural things happen there was a hug e forest near where glade was born, a lightning storm near storm, it was bright near light, etc etc. Allgood things except everyone around plague died. But it was okay bc plague was really smart and good at raisin herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: ten years later

Arca had hid the avatarness of himself for 10 year.. He disgusted himself asa nonbender and everyone was fooled even his twinn brother tide. Everntually though Arca decided to learn how to ben. He starte dwith water. "hey tide" he said to tide. "Can you teach me to water, tide?"

"Tide look at him and laughed at his twin brother being such a dumb boy. "But you're not waterbender, I am. I am th best ewaterbender of all time, bow down before me non-bender!"

Arca got very mad. His eyes started to glow! He entered the avatar state. And somehow when he did this his mind went up into space because this was his secret power as the avatar arca. The Avatarca.

"Hello uncle arca" said a voice and arca looked and it was a beautiful woman. "my name is avatar briettany but you know me as briettany of middle earth the daughter of sam and wind. Timelines got very messed up somehow i think it was you being a time lord recently that messed up the universe. But i am here to remind you of your past because you've forgeotten. Remember Arca... remember who you are..."

arca gasped! He rememberred! He was not only the Avatarca, but he was the Secret One, the coolest time lord ever, the ring bearar, leader of all the warior clans, but most important he was Arcanist, the diety of a dragon! So were all these other dragons including his own brother tide who had made him SO MAD.

"than you briettany. One question do you know if harry is here?" he asked hopefully he had not seen the boy since the last time he was on earth. Briettany shook her head.

"i am only here because i am the daughter of a diety. You might see furballpoolstar here too but i dont know. He is also very special, but not as special as you, Arca. You will be the best arcavatar ever."

"it's avatarca" arca corrected. Briettany gsped and fell to her knees appologizng. "that is alright my niece, and former avatar. Will i see youagain?"

"probably idk" said briettany and disappoerared and then avatar arca opened his eyes and he was back on the planet and in the avatar state, but he could control himself unlike all the amatreur avatars who needed to train and lost control. Silly amatars.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: training

"Arca smiled at tide, his anger gone because he was the avatar so he was much more special and important. "Hello tide i am the avatar do you believe in my abilities to waterbend now" he said. Tide blushed and looked away.

"Sorry bro please don't kill me with your magic glow eyes i can teach you to waterbend," said tide. Arca shook his head.

"I think i can figure it out, it isn't that hard. Watch this" he said and waterbended a huge wave. He had seen other people do it before and he was very magical and very special. Tide gasped and clapped. "Gpood job avatar arca or should i say avatarca! Are you going to go travel the world yet"

"yes" said arca and then the brothers decided to leave. They went to the other water bribe first where tey met ice, and at that point they were 11 not 10 any more since it takes a while to travel. Ice and Tide bonded immediate and Arca was reminded of the warriors world where they had furballpoolstar. He was sad because they didn't remember any other lifes but that might happen one day he figured.

"you are the icebender. Teach me to icebend" arcca said to ice. Ice did a cool move and Arca learned Icebdning.

"wow this isn't hard" he said and then they went to earth kingdom. He learned earthbending. Also naturebending. And then they wernt to air and he learned airbending. And then also stormbending.

Then he went to fire and learned firebending from fire princess flame. And lightbending from flames bff and girlfriend light. And shadowbending from flames girlfriend lights sister shadow.

Finally he found plague who lived all alone. Plague was almsot feral but Arca decided to do something special and made her aware of their past, the only one who was. She immediately gae Arca a big hug and taught him Plaguebnding, a very very dangerous skill that only they knew. Arca dedided not to tell the others he knew thsi. It would make them hate plague and be scared of him, and arca loved them all a lot even though they were all really petty and jealous.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: balance lost

Arca was 25 by the time his traning was done. He decide to go home to the water tribe for a vacation. Some of hiss friend were marred to each other or other people by that point. Ice and Tide were married and they were going to beavering a babbo.

Arca had just gotten home when this old dude came up to him "i think you are really swell" he said and arca blushed. "thank you mister" he said but then the old man DIED!

arca was shook. He looked at plague they were the only ones who could have done such a thing but she didn't do it either, he could tell by locking at her face.

"plague you monster you killed granpa geronimo" said tide sadly he knew the old man but arca didnt because when they were kids he mostly chilled by himself being awesome while tide was normal child.

"i didn't i swear – wait when did you know i had bending?" she said shockedly. Tide laughed.

"we all knew all along did you two realy think you were hiding it well? Arca is my twin brother. Anyway thats not important whey did you kill him?!" tide demanded and made a bubble of water appear ove her head danerously.

"why are you only accusing me not arca" she said

"because he's avatarca he would never do somethinglike this!"

"stop!" demanded arca. "plague did not commit this crim,e tide. Please chillax. Go chill with ice." tide shrugged and went to go make out with his husband insted.

Arca looked at plague. ";ets figure this out."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: balance restored

Arca and Plague walked aroun and aske questins. Noone knows anything important, so they go back to the old men and lookat his copose. Then Arca gasped.

"Plague lok hes not really dead!" he said. "he's just sleeping... this isnt plaguebending at all, its a new thing: sleepbendign!"

"well done arca" said a dangerous voice. "i am the sleepbender. I have been awaken by all the excess energy from all these extra bendings. If you had never ocme here i would never have woken to put the whole world to sleep, i must thank you for your courtesy."

"arca growled like he was a warrior cat again. "i'll nevr let you do tha! Plague, use Plaguebending!"

Plage Plaguebended. It was super effective.

Sleepbender got really really sick. Arca looked at them. "I'll heal u if u agree to give up your powers and serve Geronimo forever. And ill know if you're lying because i'm avatarca."

sleepbender looked angry but thougt about it. They could eithre die or be a servant. Meh, geronimo was pretty cool. "fine i'll do it" they said. Then arca healdd them and took away their powers and woke up geronimo. Then suddeny... ARCA DIED.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: the new generation

arca woke up but unlike all the other times he was not back in sorneth with the other detiies he was in that star place with briettany.

"well done uncle arca!" she said. "Now look, the new Avatar is born! Thats why you died."

Arca looked at the world and saw a precious baby being born to Ice and Tide. His nephew... "Furballpoolstar" he breathed dramatically. "Of course. Is this why I am not back in Soernth?"

"yes" said briettany nodding seriously. "You must teach him first and then all the people he knows wil die because he knows all the dragons. Then he will lead this world. He is very important. But not as impertinent as you."

"well duh" said arca. "i will teach him."

so hedid. Furballpoolstar was kind of edgy at first and didn't want to be the avatar. Then eventualy he rose to th cause and even became firelord. Legennd has it he was the greatgreatgretgreatgreatgreatgreatgfreatgreatgreat grandfather of the future firelord zuko. But no one knows for sure. At least arca doesn't because when furballpoolstar became the ful avatar all the dragon died and he woke up in sorneth with all of them.

"well," he said to himself as his dieties began to wonder what had ahppend to them this time. "that was pretty cool!"

the end


End file.
